randy gets slaves
by bill560682
Summary: randy and the family go to the tipton hotel and randy ends up with two slaves. disclaimer i do not own anyone on home improvement or the suite life of zack and cody or the shows themselves.


tipton hotel boston.

"i have had enough of you two." yells mr. mosby at zack and cody martin after their latest screwup which is of course totally zack's fault. as he leads them to his office.

"now the next people threw that front door you will personally make sure they enjoy the hotel and give a great report or you can kiss your asses goodbye. an if you think i can't have your asses thrown out just try me. i have enough reports from staff and guests over the last 5 years i had to give them there own file cabinet. the two of you have cost this hotel over 350,000 dollars in lost business do to guests saying they will never be back thanks to the two of you, an nearly 100,000 dollars in damage to this hotel it's self. do you think your mother has 450,000 dollars just laying around to buy your way out of this, i don't think so. which means when she does get a new job someplace else she will be repaying this hotel for your shit for the rest of her life. an who do you think the tipton family would rather keep me someone who has worked for them for over 20 years or your mother a second rate singer who's son's have cost this hotel nearly half a million dollars? now you WILL get to that front desk an make sure those guests have the time of their lives." states mr. mosby as he litteraly pushes zack and cody out of his office.

"did you hear that? we got our own file cabinet. even school never did that." stated zack with the biggest grin on his face he could possibly have.

"ZACK! did you ALSO hear he is going to get mom fired and have the hotel sue her for 450,000 dollars. an you do know that any job she tries to get after this they will call mosby to check on why she left or in this case got fired right." ranted cody as he headed to the front desk to take up his punishment. with a now not so happy zack following him.

back in mosby's office.

"so do you think this will work?" questions the boys mother.

"it may help cody stop following zack's crazy and often stupid ideas but as far as zack goes only time will tell since zack only really seems to care about himself." responded mr. mosby.

"i think the money was a nice touch." states ms. martin.

"i was not kidding, you have in fact payed the hotel $102,743.96 for damages the boys have done." responded mr. mosby in all honesty.

"REALLY? that much, i thought MAYBE 50,000 but not 100,000 are you sure?" questioned ms. martin.

"i have every last check you have payed as well as the work orders for the damages. in different files of course in case i need to show the boys." replied mr. mosby.

back at the front desk.

"how come every year our vacation is at a tool convention?" asks randy as he drags his bag in from the cab.

"because that way dad can bill tool time for the trip and get a week of playing with tools AND a two week family vacation that the company pays for." responds brad for the 7th time.

"are you saying i am cheap brad? because if you are, i think your mother would love your company at all those old historic places she wants to go." retorted tim who had in fact NOT heard brad the first 6 times he had told randy and mark.

"i would never call you cheap dad. i think it is a smart business deal." stated brad hoping to save himself from all those stuffy old places his mother would want to drag him.

"hello sir, how can we help you today at the tipton?" asked cody hoping these would be the people he had to help and not some 80 year old lady's. at least these people seemed to have kids about his age.

"hello, taylor family party of 5 staying for 3 weeks." responded tim who thought the clerk was a bit young but oh well.

"ah yes taylor 2 suites 4 bedrooms. suites 2107 and 2108. it seems you are prepayed with everything covered by binford tools, but there does seem to be a note here that is to remind you that you only have a 200 dollar a day food and room service limit and that this is only covered for the first week." said cody to the man as he read it from the computer.

"o.k. do you think you could cancel that credit and just give us the cash?" inquired tim.

"TIM, what are you doing?" questioned jill who was beginning to think what brad had hinted at about tim being cheap just might be right after all.

"JILL, you know our boys. if we have a 200 dollar a day room service limit they will blow it all and you and i will be begging in the street for spare change just to buy lunch. this way we give them 100 dollars a day to split and then they are covered for spending money for the next 2 weeks. an before you all even think about ripping off your little brother for his money WE will be the ones to do the splitting to make sure everyone gets money." responded tim to his wife and sons.

"well, i would need to check with the manager mr. mosby but i see no reason we can not put that credit on your bill and get you that cash sir. we can even remove the pay-per-view function from your t.v.'s and send a note to the kitchen that all food orders are to be cash only and payed in advance at the front desk." replied cody as he made five room keys for each suite and who thought this man knew his sons all to well.

"you would not be looking for a new home by any chance would you? i could make your parents a great offer 3 for 1." half joked tim.

"sorry sir but i do not think my mother would agree to that, BUT i could sell you my twin brother here. that way i get payed twice since within a week you would be paying me to take him back." responded cody to the offer.

"no selling off your brother mr. martin. no matter how tempting that offer may sound." stated mr. mosby who had been listening to the whole exchange.

"but mr. mosby we did not even get to hear their offer yet, an i would be willing to split the money with you." responded cody.

"no cody as tempting as it may be, i am mr. mosby the manager. i heard what mr. martin here offered you sir and we will have no problem filling all the offers he made you. we should have them all filled within the hour. we have gotten very good at such requests here since we have many guests who have children an do not want to end up in the poor house due to large room service bills. an i am sure both mr. martins here would love to help you in any way they can during your stay here, is that not right boys?" stated mr. mosby.

"of course sir anything you or your family need you can call on zack or i and we would be happy to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible." blurted out cody before zack could open his mouth.

"oh an brad due to the crack about me being cheap you get to go with your mother and mark to all those stuffy old places she would just love to go. an before you open your mouth about randy well the martin brothers here sound as thou they would love to spend the next week keeping him out of trouble till we can start our vacation. at which time your mother will drag all of us to those stuffy old places." stated tim figuring this would maybe teach brad to keep his mouth shut.

"we would love to keep your son out of trouble sir. an we can start that by showing you all to your rooms." stated cody as he ran off to get a cart to hold all the families bags.

the next morning at 9 a.m.

zack and cody show up to the taylor families rooms.

"come in guys." says randy as he answers the door.

"now i may not be the smartest guy on the planet but even i can tell this mosby guy has something on the two of you to get you to be so helpful. the only real question is how big a something. so what would you say if i said to kiss my ass?" inquired randy.

zack looked at randy then at cody an he knew cody would do ANYTHING this guy asked to save his mothers job an deep down zack knew he would as well. not to mention prevent a half million dollar lawsuite.

"i would say bare it." responded zack as if this was an everyday thing.

"ah, so whatever this is must be HUGE since you barely thought about it at all. so strip both of you. i have never had sex with twins an this seems to be the perfect time to change that." ordered randy to what he hoped would be his new sex slaves for the next week if not 3 weeks if he could pull it off.

zack and cody both looked at each other as if to say hell no, but both thought about the half million mosby could sue mom for and they then both started to undress.

the second they both started undressing randy KNEW he had hit the jackpot.

"kneel before your master. an from now on when in private you will not call me ANYTHING but master. i know own the two of you." ordered randy to his new sex slaves.

" open wide for your new master." ordered randy as he shoved his rock hard 6 inch dick in front of cody's mouth.

"yes mast." which is as far as cody got before getting every last bit of his masters cock shoved into his mouth.

"yes, you little cum slut, just like that, take it all you little bitch, you know you want it all." randy moaned as he thrust into cody s mouth over and over again, making him gag and tear up, but not caring enough to give him barely time enough to breath, and continuing with his fast never ending pace of ramming himself into cody's mouth, balls slapping against the boy s chin as he deep-throated him. randy thought cody looked good with his pink lips stretched around his cock, sucking as if his life depended on it, which in a way it did. feeling his balls tighten, randy moaned and pulled out, ejaculating on cody s tear-streaked face, covering it with spunk, the spongy head of his cock slapping against his cheeks a few times. zack wanted to kill this guy for the way he was treating cody but knew that would only make things much worse.

"lay on your back and spread your legs zack so we can see if you are as good a fuck as cody." ordered his new master.

zack obediently lays down and pulled his legs against his chest, exposing his virgin hole to randy s hungry stare. the display was enough to make randy's cock harden all over again within seconds, and randy gave himself a few tugs, still staring at the wanton scene in front of him. Smirking, he bent closer to zack and circled the tiny virgin hole with a finger, before pushing in dry till the second knuckle and thereby giving zack's ass every bit of his finger.

zack whimpered a little, but knew any more then that would likely cause randy to hurt him even more as he started searching for zack's prostate. randy soon all too soon inserted two unlubed fingers into zack's ass. zack clenched around the intrusion, soon randy started scissoring his fingers and starting to stretch him in earnest.

randy extracted his fingers, making zack hope that was all but he knew better randy ordered cody to spit on his hand, lubing his cock as thoroughly as possible with cody's spit. his dick resting against zack's entrance randy decided to drag out entering as long as he could. everyone knew what was going to happen the only real question was when.

He felt the hard shaft starting to breach him slowly, and tried to relax his muscles. Fuck, but it hurt, he thought. how could ANYTHING hurt this much. randy grabbed zack's hips and kept going till he was balls deep and had no more to give he then pulled almost completely out, before slamming back inside hard and fast till every last inch was inside his new slave. zack's back arched and he let out a scream of pain, and randy continued his fast, hard rhythm, managing to find the boy s prostate after a few thrusts, and continuing to pound against the gland relentlessly. zack could only beg to himself that this would end soon but he knew better because even if it did end today there was at least a week more of it coming maybe as much as 3 weeks.

once randy had finished abusing zack's ass to the point it was a bloody mess he then began sucking on zack's cock which seemed to have hardened against his will due to the pounding his prostate had taken. an once randy had sucked every bit of cum he could get out of zack he turned to cody who had been ordered to watch.

"get over here an lick your brothers ass clean slave." randy ordered cody.

as soon as cody got started licking his masters cum from his brothers ass, randy then procided to screw cody's ass until it matched zack's as a bloody mess with the only lube being the blood and cum from when he had fucked zack. cody's fucking was much worse then zack's because cody never even got stretched before hand as zack had. once randy was threw distroying cody's formerly virgin ass master then ordered zack to lick cody's ass clean and to suck cody off while he sat and watched. only once this was over an zack had sucked cody till he sent his sperm down his brothers throat did they take a break for lunch which of course the twins were ordered to pay for.

after lunch master as they were ordered to call him started all over again by fucking zack's ass then sucking zack off then did the same thing to cody. only at this point was the sex for the day over only due to the fact master could no longer get it up. the rest of the first day was then spent doing normal teenage things like watching movies.

after the third day an the fact zack was now used to having something shoved up his ass he was beginning to not only like it but look forward to it. zack could tell cody was thinking the same thing but did not want to say so. they had both been sucked or fucked for 5 to 6 hours a day for 3 days.

randy had gotten into a pattern. first he would have cody suck him off then randy would suck cody off by playing with his prostate till he got hard. after that he would fuck cody in the ass hard and fast then suck cody off again. once this was done he would then do the same thing in the same order to zack. then it would be time for lunch. after lunch it started all over again with cody then zack till either randy could no longer get it up or 5 p.m. whichever came first that way randy would have time to clean himself up before anyone showed up at 6 p.m. to go to dinner.

"come on cody we have to hurry. it is almost 9 a.m. and you know master does not like it when his slaves are late." stated zack on the 4th morning.

"zack i can tell this is more then about getting a good report to mosby. yesterday afternoon master hardly had to work at all to get you totally hard." stated cody matter of factly.

"well i did not see you having a hard time getting hard either little brother so what is your point." retorted zack.

"my point is, what the hell are we going to do when master leaves? even if he can figure out a way to get out of the whole family time during the next two weeks of his vacation and spend it with us that still means we only have 17 days with him before he leaves, then what?" inquired cody who no matter how hard he tried could not come up with an answer to that question. it is not like they could just stand out on the street corner hoping to get picked up by a proper master.

"I DON'T KNOW. YES I KNOW I NORMALLY I HAVE ALL KINDS OF CRAZY ASS PLANS BUT THIS TIME I HAVE NONE." yelled zack who was going crazy trying to figure out how to keep his master.

"zack how about we just enjoy the time we do have with our master and hope he can come up with a plan." stated cody as he led zack toward the door not wanting to be late for master.

"I GOT IT!" yelled zack as they got to the front door.

"you figured out a way to keep master?" questioned cody hoping his brother had.

"no, but at least a way to keep him from family time. all we have to do is claim he entered a tournament of some kind an he needs to be here every day for the two weeks." answered zack who was so proud of himself.

"well that could work. now let's get to master an see what he thinks." stated cody happy zack had come up with at least something.

"your late." is the only thing master had to say when zack and cody showed up at 9:01 A.M.

zack and cody knew the punishment so they stripped and got on all four so master could beat them on the ass with his belt until their asses ran red with blood.

once master was finished he then asked " now do you want to tell me why you are late slaves?"

"master, zack has come up with a way to get you to stay here. all you need to do is claim you entered a contest of some sort and then will not have to do family time." states cody hoping this idea makes master happy.

"so you know slave i already thought of that idea days ago. an before you start to worry i am a legal adult and i make money in the stock market on the internet so there is no need to worry about losing your master." randy could tell his slaves were overjoyed at this news so much so they spent the whole day pleasing their master in any and every way he could think of even going so far as to having sex with each other which was a first for them. 


End file.
